A King's Country
by Royal Coat
Summary: King softly ponders the nature of his life. Is it really right to "Not go native"?


It had become a habit. The corgi found himself sitting on the front porch, looking up at the cold stars. In the dark of the night, the sky was simple. His mind was not.

The stars and planets turned above the earth, offering no answers to any creature that stopped to look at them. In that way, the corgi thought, they were alike; he and the universe. His mind also turned, drilling past thoughts he had mused over hundreds of times before. But just the same as what passed above, he never found any answers.

It all came back to one thought: "Don't go native."

An odd idea to be sure, he was a corgi, a dog, in love with another dog. It was a good match, others were wont to think, his shy nature with her open affection. But it was hard to settle. There was always an uncertainty about in his manner, something held back.

His actions would make sense if anyone else knew that he was not exactly a dog... Well, technically he was at the moment, but his original face was human. It was a debate that had raged over him many times in these still moments. Did his form dictate what he was? Or was it his state of birth? Which side won out at the end of the day?

"Don't go native."

It stuck to him like his own fur. Had he made the right choices? Was the path he walked on four legs destined to be returned to two? What was he passing up, with the way he now lived his life?

His unanswered questions seemed to follow his breath into the still, chill air. He could almost imagine them crystallized, taking flight to the stars, seeking truth. He breathed in again and felt the weight of his questions return.

Another thought welled into the chorus: "Did it matter?"

"Don't go native."

"Why?"

"Don't go native..."

"Why not?"

"Don't go... native?"

Deep prejudices, long held but unanchored, were burning away under the starlight. His experiences put everything together. It had come to this. He was not a dog. He was not human. He was himself.

It was a revelation that brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't help a quiet sniffle into the cold. Just as quickly, he let out a little laugh. It was relaxing to let go. He didn't have to plan for the future, or delve into the past. All he had to do was move forward as himself.

He felt like speaking it out, breathing his care into the sky.

"I give up. I'm not going to throw away any happiness I can have, just for what's happened or what might happen. I'm just me, and thats all I can be. My name is..."

He felt a pair of arms encircle his neck, pulling him into a soft hug. A low whisper reached his ear.

"Everything going okay honey?"

He tilted his head up, looking into her teal eyes. She wore a smile that made the corners of his mouth turn up just by looking at. It was eye opening. Apparently he had never realized how far he had fallen, how much he had compromised, without even realizing it. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

With the tiniest of nods, he gripped her arms, turning to face her. Her smile brightened, making her even more beautiful, if such a thing were possible. He leaned forward and gave her a quiet kiss. It was one of gentle love, not passion, though there was no doubt that existed as well. As he pulled away, a faint touch of red tinged her ears, betraying her embarrassment. And for the first time, he felt no rush of warmth for wrong doing. This was right. This was acceptable.

After a long moment, a smile returned to her muzzle. She untangled herself, standing up on the porch. Helping him to his paws in a moment, she walked back to the door. Reaching the entrance, she paused a moment, throwing a loving look over her shoulder.

"The pups are asleep. Do you want to go and snuggle for a little while?"

He found himself nodding. Something new... no, something old that was finally unchained was welling within his heart. He smirked.

"Fine. But this time, you actually have to he gentle. Remember the first time this happened and I got bruised?"

She gave a little laugh at the memory, before smiling mischievously.

"I don't think I can make any promises. Still interested?"

There was the space of a heartbeat.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As she slipped inside and he followed after her, it was a simple reflection that he marveled at not having seen before.

Don't go native?

He had gone native long ago. It just had taken a long time for his mind to catch up with his heart. As the door closed, so to did a past chapter of his life.

And the stars above spun ever onward, bearing witness to a change of heart. Never offering answers, but casting light on the cares of the world.


End file.
